


Nice Girl

by HashtagLEH



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: FBI, Gen, Humor, Interpol - Freeform, Interrogation, Las Vegas, No pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagLEH/pseuds/HashtagLEH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just answer me this: what’s a nice girl like you doing, robbing foreign banks with three men? Surely there are other options for you.”<br/>Henley laughed. “What ever gave you the impression that I was nice?”<br/>.<br/>Or, Henley's interrogation at the FBI after the Las Vegas show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Girl

**Author's Note:**

> After writing Jack's questioning, I got a few requests for Henley’s as well, and while I hadn’t planned on it, I decided to go ahead and get on with it. Hopefully I’ve captured her character alright. :)

Henley had great practice looking put together even when she didn’t feel it. Growing up she’d always been _that_ girl that always wanted to look nice when going out, even if it was just to walk down the street to get something from a neighbor. She didn’t wear heels to school, of course – she wasn’t _that_ crazy – but she took particular pride in her appearance, and among anyone other than immediate family and close friends, she would never wear sweatpants and a tee shirt.

Of course, the other three Horsemen she definitely counted as close friends – even through Danny’s general asshole-ness, Merritt’s frequent sexual innuendos and offers of sexual favors, and her admittedly mothering nature over Jack, the youngest of all of them. So she wouldn’t mind not having on the full face of makeup and the gloves on her hands in front of them.

But, she knew that the FBI or the cops – most likely the FBI – would be showing up soon. And that they’d be leaving the hotel in handcuffs soon after, likely in front of a large crowd who all knew who they were after last night. And that crowd had phones and cameras, so their pictures would be all over social media in just a few hours. So forgive her if she had to spend more time getting ready than she did packing her things, but she was going to look badass.

She checked the time on her phone, seeing that they were getting close to the estimated time that law enforcement would show up, and finished up packing her bags. Just as she was zipping the last suitcase closed, she heard the door to the hotel room thrown open, and – yep, there was the FBI announcing themselves. With a little smile to herself, she adjusted the gloves on her hands and went out to make her entrance.

_This ought to be fun._

…

Well, she was just utterly bored now. It wasn’t as fun as she had expected, and she found herself reflecting vaguely on the physics classes she’d taken in college as she used her foot to try and see how long she could keep the chair across from her spinning on one leg. She could’ve gotten out of the handcuffs – _quite_ easily in fact – but she suspected she wouldn’t have long after that before an agent came in and redid them.

To be fair, it was probably boring because that was _all_ she’d been doing, was sitting here. When they first got to the FBI offices, they’d all been immediately led to separate rooms and handcuffed to the table there. She knew that Danny and Merritt and probably even Jack would be questioned before she would, but she suspected that a lot of the time that she had been left alone was to wait her out and get her nervous. Good thing she never allowed herself to get nervous – especially when she knew today that they would be fine, and they’d be on the jet to New Orleans in a couple of hours at most.

She’d just made the decision to get out of the handcuffs and damn the consequences when the door opened, and the FBI agent and the Interpol agent came in. She smirked a bit and leaned back in her chair while Rhodes closed the door and Dray went to sit down first.

“Henley Reeves,” Rhodes spoke first, looking through her file. She could see the irritation in his expression, and surmised that he’d already questioned Merritt and Danny. Getting the FBI annoyed with them was part of the plan, of course, so they’d planned to, in Merritt’s words, ‘turn up the dick level to reach the Martians’. It just so happened that it was very easy for the two older men to do.

“It says here you call yourself an escape artist.” Rhodes said, sitting down in the chair next to Dray and looking up at her. “Care to elaborate on what, exactly, that means?”

Henley’s smirk grew as she leaned forward slightly, handcuffs clinking slightly as she moved. “It means that, should I so choose, I could get out of these handcuffs and the building without any of you knowing about it, whenever I wanted to.” She smiled sweetly, an undercurrent of danger there. “Want a demonstration?”

“No, I’m sure that won’t be necessary,” Rhodes said with a roll of his eyes. “Just answer me this: what’s a nice girl like you doing, robbing foreign banks with three men? Surely there are other options for you.”

Henley laughed. “What ever gave you the impression that I was nice?” she shot back.

“Hm – true,” Rhodes conceded with a shrug. “Still, that’s a lot of testosterone in one room, I’d imagine, and your team members aren’t exactly the easiest to deal with.”

“They’re not _your_ team members, Agent Rhodes,” Henley said with a bit of scorn. “So of course they’re not going to be wholly welcoming to the ones who interrupted our nice morning. We should’ve been on a jet to New Orleans by now, sipping champagne and eating crêpes in the clouds for breakfast. Instead we’re in a smelly government building on empty stomachs answering questions that are, on the whole, useless. So you’ll have to forgive the short tempers in the boys – they _are_ boys, and they’re hungry.”

“Well, I can definitely see a bit of that ‘Mother Hen’ personality that Wilder was talking about,” Rhodes observed, and Henley gave herself a mental note to slap Jack for the comment. Not too hard…but enough to let him know that she didn’t appreciate the comparison. He probably even said it like it flowed with her name, too – ‘Mother Hen-ley’. He thought he was so funny when he came up with the name, and Merritt of course supported it.

“Would you say that you’re protective of the other members of the so-called ‘Four Horsemen’?” Rhodes continued his line of questioning.

Henley shrugged. “Of course,” she said easily. Even without the ‘Mother Henning’ that she could admit she was sometimes guilty of, she could admit that she was protective of her boys. They were indeed like family where she had none else, and dammit if she wasn’t going to protect them whenever and however she could.

“So, tell me – if you don’t mind my asking – why would you go along with this insane plan of international theft that will only land the three people you so care about in a federal prison for the rest of their natural lives? All for some notoriety?”

A slow smile crept across her face at his words. “That’s where you’re wrong, Agent,” she said smoothly, sitting back in her chair. “We’re _not_ going to prison. Because you have no proof. If you did, we all would’ve been arrested and processed by now. You wouldn’t be asking all of us these – frankly – useless questions, because you would already have answers about how we pulled off our act.”

“You, of course, mean the last act?” Dray asked as though for clarification, but Henley could see how she meant for it to catch her up and get her admitting to the robbery. “The one where you took the few million Euros from the bank in Paris and transferred it to your stage here in Las Vegas?”

“How did you manage to do that?” Rhodes asked when Henley only smiled.

“Well, if you really _must_ know…” Henley paused to build the suspense, before smirking at them. “ _Magic_.”

She chuckled smugly as the four of them were all released just a few minutes later. She thought of Arthur Tressler – the next target on their list. She thought of the plan after the show in New Orleans, how they would be running from the FBI right after. She thought of Rhodes’ determination to catch them – his _promise_ to.

_I’ll see you again soon, Agent Rhodes._

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it, because I certainly enjoyed writing it.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
